Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrolytes, and more specifically to solid ceramic electrolytes that may be used in electrochemical devices.
Technical Background
Solid electrolytes, also known as fast ion conductors, are materials that can function as solid state ion conductors and can be used in electrochemical devices such as, for example, solid oxide fuel cells and lithium-air batteries. In a lithium-air battery, for instance, lithium ions move from a negative electrode (anode) to a positive electrode (cathode) during discharge (and back when charging) via the solid electrolyte. In some solid electrolytes, such as lithium metal phosphates, lithium ions can be conducted through vacancies in the electrolyte crystal lattice. Additionally, the solid electrolyte can provide a hermetic barrier between the anode and the cathode in order to prevent the anode and cathode from sharing a common electrolyte solution.
Important to the development of various electrochemical devices is the availability of solid, conductive electrolyte materials. A major challenge for such electrolyte materials is the ability to sinter suitable materials to sufficient density such that the electrolyte is hermetic while providing sufficient conductivity and economy, as well as acceptable physical stability. Conventional hermetic electrolytes, which are commonly made using a glass-ceramic process, can be made dense and hermetic, but these attributes typically come at the expense of poor conductivity and high cost. A further challenge facing the conventional glass-ceramic process is the requirement that the desired composition form a stable glass.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to develop an economical, ion-conductive, and mechanically-robust solid ceramic electrolyte for use in electrochemical devices.